Ashunera
"MAMANYA!"-'' Ashunera 'Ashunera' or 'Ash' is a content creator that is mostly known for their VRChat videos on YouTube, but recently also started streaming on Twitch. Inspired by Joey Bagels & Ryan after being given advisement and tips, Ashunera took off into the content creation and streaming world. Ash releases three new videos every week on YouTube and streams regularly on Twitch. Ash hosts a community Q&A on Discord to connect with the people and chat in a similar manner as Joey's own community Q&As. Who is Ashunera? She is the local yandere of VRChat, expressing her love via chainsaw murders. Several victims have fallen prey to her mighty chainsaw, most notably Emmitt. Even though Ashunera favors her chainsaw, she is known to kill people through other means. 'This is Ashunera's regular VRChat profile page. If you would like a detailed summary of her adventures, particularly during VRChat's RP Crossover Event, please go to Ashunera RP.' Lore Biography\History Meeting the Bagel Our loveable chainsaw-wielding yandere first appeared in VRChat around the time of Joey. About six months ago, Ashunera was tending the bar at the Great Pug and met Joey, and when Joey decided to not drink coffee, Ash threatened him with a chainsaw, and the two have been friends ever since. At some point, Ashunera protected Joey from Adame, solidifying their friendship. Ash has gone from torturing penguins, going on dates with people, going on a killing spree and occasionally tagging along with Joey in his adventures. Family Ash is part of a larger family within the community and is somewhat Joey Bagels' mother-in-law(?) A family tree was created in an attempt to decipher who's related to whom, however since the family tree is so large and practically a labyrinth of connecting families, it proves to be difficult to map out, which may cause a few headaches... Pre-wedding Despite KimplE claiming Ashunera was now part of Joey's harem due to a painting in The Lanfear Estate, Ashunera proposed to a fellow redhead, the top-heavy DesolateLantern. The bouncy woman accepted, and on May 19th, 2018, Ashunera hosted a bachelor party - with his fiancee present - with many people attending, including family and friends, and some past victims such as Emmitt. Wedding and marriage On May 27th, many of the VRChat community, including Joey, Lanfear, Oathmeal, members of the Loli Squad, Woops of Team Five, Kuri, the Shai Sisters, VR_Shana, and literally dozens of others, all gathered in the Zelda-themed church to witness the joining of DesolateLanter and Ashunera. As typical of such a set-up, chaos ensued as the world was "Friends+", meaning friends of friends can join, quickly filling up the server. Emmitt, as his judge persona, was the minister of the wedding. Due to the high number of people present, the choice of changing worlds was ordered by Ashunera. After a quick change of worlds, Kuri confirmed he was Ashunera's best man, and gave some RP (Role Play) lore about his recent adventures. Kuri was then swarmed by fairies. Yes, you read that right. The second world was swarmed with even more people, from the YouTube family, Team Five and the VRChat Minutemen. Sadly, the marriage lasted for less time then Joey and Oathmeal's, particularly after Ashunera called Lantern 'Lanfear' multiple times; a divorce was shortly on the way. Post-Lantern As of June 2018, Ash has been musing regularly with Satchi in Club Rogue during Chipz' ownership. ''Wiki: Please add more up-to-date information for Ashunera! Trivia * Ash's preferred weapon of choice is a massive chainsaw with vibrating teeth. Its name is Elizabeth. * Ashunera often gloats that's he got VR (Virtual Reality) before Ryan. The tomato often claims it was actually his VR headset and harassed the redhead. * A rumor that Ashunera recently started stuffing her bra has surfaced. She denies it at all times. * As of recent, Ashunera has been wearing...less clothing, including no bra. She's naturally big. * Ashunera seems to chainsaw Emmitt a lot, killing the poor penguin on multiple occasions. * Rumors of Ashunera being related to Tyriss have not been proven. * Ashunera once, when drunk, sang a heavy metal song, which was recorded by Mad. The recording was a big hit with Shiro, Lanfear, and Oathmeal. * Along with partaking sometimes in the Community Q&A, Ashunera hosts their own Q&A every other week. * Ashunera and Kuri, in his Asura form, ended in a tie after a bout. Ashunera's reward for the great fight was the Exploding Fist ability. * She once beat Oathmeal in Beer Pong and is quite proud of her victory, making Oathmeal drink her whole glass as punishment for the loss. * Among her weaknesses are bananas and lewdness. And Nurfee. ("MmMmMmMmM") * After convincing the crowd in his native tongue, Ashunera won a game of Werewolf. * The only thing she loves more than murder is headpats and snuggles. * Ash also claims to love Tuna Pizza. * Ash has a small loli form. * Despite loving murder and being a yandere, Ashunera is a big scaredy cat and can't handle horror stuff that well. * Ash also enjoys the taste of blood and gore. * Ash seems to find Drekwiz very entertaining, obliging the sack man when he's around. * Ashunera recently became a scantily clad Kitsune. * One of the first ever recorded appearances of Ashunera, back when they were still in desk top, was in Jameskii's ''"the most immersive virtual reality experience" ''video. * Ashunera and Oathmeal are the founders of Violet Fusion. Category:People Category:Characters Category:Kitsune